Born of Osiris
by dethkorekitty
Summary: After five thousand years there is still one last pharaoh to protect. As told by Joey Wheeler. AU.
1. Introduction

Author's Note ~ Hello! It's been a while, I know. For those of you who are following my five-year-old HTTYD fanfiction that is somehow still incomplete, I am so sorry please don't hate me! I've been having a major writer's block with the upcoming chapter but it's coming, I assure you. You're all amazing and I've been loving the feedback!

Anyway, I've been reliving my Yu-Gi-Oh phase ever since I discovered it on Netflix a couple weeks ago and have gotten back in touch with my inner Joey Wheeler fangirl. And, apparently, it inspired me to start a new fanfic. Yay!

So here is the beginning of a new story I've come up with, centered around an original character that I invented and have basically channeled through Joey Wheeler's persona. That's all I'll say for now. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _Born of Osiris_

Introduction: First Impressions

* * *

When I woke up, everything was dark.

I was drenched in sweat. This had to be the fourth or fifth time in a row that I'd woken up in the middle of the night. "Fucking nightmares," I mumbled, pushing my hair out of my face. Man, I really needed a haircut.

My eyes flitted over to the clock on my nightstand. 5 AM. Great. I had school in three hours.

With a heavy groan I decided to pull back the covers and just get out of bed, rather than prolong my misery and yet again attempt to go back to sleep until my alarm went off. What was the use, anyway? I'd probably just have the same shitty dreams again.

A flash from the recurring nightmare replayed for a brief moment in my head.

 _"I knew you couldn't do it," Anubis spat._

 _"Wait- Just gimme another chance- I swear I didn't-"_

 _"Enough!" another voice boomed. "You have failed to uphold your end of the deal!"_

 _Before I could say or do anything else, I was consumed by darkness and cast into the abyss. I was falling, surrounded by a cacophony of laughter, unable to breathe or feel my limbs._

I padded over to my bathroom with my head in my hand. My entire body was heavy with grogginess, and it was difficult to see since my eyes were still adjusting. "Ow," I muttered as I stumbled over a heavy cardboard box.

I had just moved to Domino City a couple weeks ago, a suburban metropolitan hybrid in Los Angeles county. I figured this would be an okay place to lay low for a while. Having spent the last six years living in New York, eventually I decided that that was enough for me. I'd procrastinated on unpacking everything so there were still boxes everywhere.

I flicked on my bathroom light and then squinted at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a shaggy blonde mess atop my head, my eyes a little red from the lack of sleep. I looked like shit, not that I was surprised. Turning on the faucet, I bent forward to splash some cold water onto my face and then stood up straight again to get another glimpse of myself.

I couldn't show up to my first day of school looking like this. I mean, it was just fuckin' school, and I'd done this a million times before. But I had enough dignity to value having some sort of decent first impression. It was weird enough that I was showing up in the middle of the semester.

A hot shower would do me some good.

xxxxxxx

The entire morning I felt like a zombie, I could barely keep my eyes open. I couldn't shake the dream that had haunted me all night. It had felt so real, like it was happening to me all over again.

As I trudged to my next class I looked over my schedule for the hundredth time. Where the hell was classroom 11-C? It was a history class, I thought this was the social studies wing? Maybe I'd passed it a bunch of times without realizing it. Was I going in circles? All this shit looked the same.

I found my classroom about ten fucking minutes after the bell rang. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a silent sea of blank stares and a very unhappy looking professor.

"Oh. You must be Joseph Wheeler."

I stood in the doorway with my books tucked underneath one arm and forced a laugh. "Yeah, that'd be me."

I heard a few snickers throughout the classroom. It didn't phase me.

"But you can call me Joey...uh...sir..."

The middle-aged history teacher blinked at me through his spectacles, clearly _thrilled_ to meet me. "Well, Joey, you're late. Since you're new here, I won't give you detention on your first day." He checked my name off on his attendance clipboard with a snide flick of his pencil. "Here at Domino High we expect our students to come to class on time. Have a seat, will you?"

"Heh heh... Don't mind if I do."

So much for decent first impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Born of Osiris_

Chapter 2: Energy

* * *

"Don't worry about him, man. He's a dick to everybody. So don't feel special."

"Huh?"

I turned to the kid sitting at the desk beside mine, in the back row. His hair was gelled into a point and he was dressed in a tan trench coat.

"He gives everyone shit...Especially the new kids."

I scoffed. "Figures. Ain't nothin' I've never seen before."

"Course not. I'm Tristan, by the way."

"Joey."

"Yeah. I know."

Mr. Attendance Nazi was busy scribbling away at the whiteboard. I began scanning the rest of the classroom when my eyes landed on a girl sitting in the column next to mine, a few rows up. Her tiny frame was encased in a white corset, her long blonde hair spilling over the chair behind her. She was doodling on her notebook with a purple pen. I could only see a part of her face, since her back was to me, but I could tell she was beautiful.

"Damn. Who's that."

Tristan glanced in the direction I was looking and then immediately shook his head. "Forget it dude. She's only into college guys."

My eyes never left her. "What a shame."

xxxxxxx

The rest of the week was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. My days were filled by school, unpacking and job hunting, leaving me hardly any time to do anything else but sleep. Thankfully the nightmares stopped, at least for a little while, and I could focus on having a normal life. For now.

Domino wasn't half bad. And my new apartment was definitely a step up from the last one I'd lived in.

"You comin' to my party tonight, dude?"

I looked at Tristan with a lifted eyebrow. We were learning against his car in the parking lot, getting in a quick smoke before school started. The cool October breeze brushed against my skin, ruffling my hair. I took a deep drag and then exhaled. "Party?"

"Yeah. It's a Halloween party."

I scoffed. "Do I have to wear a costume and all that shit?"

"Unless you wanna look like the asshole that was too cool to dress up, then yeah."

"That's cute. What are you gonna be, a pretty princess?"

He laughed and knocked the back of his hand against my shoulder. "Very fuckin' funny."

"Who's goin'?"

"A bunch of kids in our class. Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I still haven't met many people yet."

"All the more reason for you to come. And trust me, dude. For Halloween, the chicks here go all out."

"Fine, fine. I gotta find somethin' to wear. I'm still not done unpacking."

"Still? Just come, Wheeler. Like you've got anything better to do on a Friday night."

"Fair enough."

When I finished my cigarette, I let it fall to the pavement and crushed it beneath my shoe.

xxxxxx

"Jesus, Joey, you eat like a dog that's been starved."

"Goddammit, I am not a dog," I retorted through a mouthful of burrito.

Tristan's friend Tea Gardner was laughing at me from behind her bright pink phone, elbows propped upon the lunch table. He kept saying they were just friends, but it was so painfully obvious he had a thing for her. She was one of those smart, level-headed chicks that was involved in about three or four different extracurricular affairs. Shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, typically decked out in a skirt or shorts paired with knee-high socks. Not my type, but she was cute.

Tristan was laughing too, but only to impress Tea. I took another bite of my burrito and flipped him off.

"Oh my God, did you see Mai Valentine's story on Snapchat last night?"

Something pulled my attention away. I felt it, like a peculiar sort of energy, though I couldn't quite place what it was. It was oddly familiar to me. It hit me outta nowhere.

My eyes scanned the quad. Some runty-lookin' kid with a ridiculous spiky hairdo was walking towards an empty lunch table, carrying a backpack that was half his size. The kid couldn't have been taller than five-five. When he sat down he took something out of his backpack. That's when I saw it.

I narrowed my eyes. Crumpling by burrito wrapper into a little ball, I got up from my seat and headed towards the kid's table, tossing the foil into a nearby trashcan.

"Hey Joey, where ya goin'?"

The closer I got, the stronger the energy felt. Hovered over a small golden box, the kid was completely oblivious to the fact that I was approaching him. When I got close enough I swiped it off the table and held it in the air to inspect it.

These hieroglyphs...I hadn't seen anything like this up close in thousands of years. This was an Egyptian artifact, but not just any. What was this doing here, and why did he have it, of all people?

"H-Hey! Give that back!"

Placing my other hand on my hip, I looked down at the kid and sneered. "Oh, what, this old thing?"

His cheeks turned bright red as he glared up at me. "That's mine."

"Okay. Then here, have it," I replied, holding it above him.

With a frustrated groan he scrambled out of his seat and began jumping up and down with outstretched arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please be careful with it," he wailed in his feeble attempt to retrieve his trinket. "It's important to me."

"What is it?" I asked, giving it a couple shakes. Its contents rattled inside.

"It's a puzzle!"

"A puzzle, huh? This don't look like any puzzle I ever saw."

"It's an Egyptian artifact. Can I have it back now?"

Suddenly the box was snatched from my hand, but not by him.

"Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?"

Tea was now clutching the box, giving me this look as if she were about to scold me. I scoffed. "Relax. I was only messing around."

She rolled her eyes at me and gave the box back to him. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

The kid's face was red again. "Uh-Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" He glanced down at the box before giving her a soft smile. "Thanks, Tea."

"Don't mind Joey. He's new, anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Is it impossible for you to mind your own business? Look, he's fine." I said as I gestured to the spiky-haired runt. His wide purple eyes bounced back and forth between us. She placed her hands on her hips. "You're being a bully."

The bell rang. My eyes locked on the kid named Yugi like a target. He looked away.

"Tch, whatever," I replied dismissively as I walked back to our table to scoop up my books. Tristan was laughing at me as he finished the last of his chips. I flipped him off again.

"What the hell was that?" Tristan said, clapping his hand on my shoulder as he came up beside me. We began walking to class.

I shrugged. "I dunno, something about him pissed me off."

"Tea's gotta soft spot for that kid. They've known each other since kindergarten or some shit."

"Huh? How old is he?"

"He's a junior, like us."

I placed my books on top of my head and tried to balance them. "Fooled me. I woulda guessed that little runt to be twelve, at the oldest."

"He kinda keeps to himself." Tristan looked behind his shoulder and then shook his head. "Other than Tea, no one else really talks to him. He's always messing around with games and toys that he brings to school."

I snickered. "What a freak."

I had to figure out what the hell was up with that box.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note ~ Holy shit, so sorry it's taken me this long to update. Clearly I suck at it. Anyway, please excuse any offensive dialogue or scenarios, it is a reflection of the characters and not always what I deem appropriate. This chapter is a break from the main plot but I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. xoxo

* * *

 _Born of Osiris_

Chapter 3: Madame Butterfly

* * *

I spent the rest of my evening rummaging through my closet and in all the leftover boxes for something to wear to Tristan's stupid party. Eventually I found a masquerade-like wolf mask from a few years back and decided to go with that and an old red flannel and jeans.

"Trick or treat, douchebag," I greeted when Tristan opened the door. The party had started at 9, but I didn't make it there till about 10:30. Loud music was rattling the house and it already reeked of cheap liquor and weed.

"Joey! Big bad wolf, huh?"

"Something like that. What the fuck are you supposed to be, Barney?"

"No, asshole. I'm Spyro!"

"From that PS2 game?" I replied with a laugh, crinkling my noise. He was wearing a ridiculous purple dragon onesie. Horned hood and tail and everything.

"Always got somethin' to say, don'tcha, Wheeler? Just come in before all the punch is gone.

He led me through the darkened house past flocks of costumed people and into the kitchen where the two punch kegs were. Tea was helping herself when Tristan and I came up behind her.

"Look, the new kid's here!" Tristan said when she turned around. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a bit, sloshing some of her drink all over her hand. "Oh my god, Joey...Why are you dressed so scary?"

"It's Halloween." I did a quick once-over of her Playboy Bunny getup and scoffed. "Didn't somebody tell you? You're supposed to wear a costume."

She rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder. "Oh, shut up. Are you gonna drink or not?"

I grabbed a red cup from the stack beside one of the kegs and proceeded to fill it up. "Gettin' there."

Tristan was right...The girls here did go all out. While we made our rounds throughout the evening I was perpetually hit by heavy wafts of teeny bopper perfume and hairspray laced with the smell of liquor. I danced with a bumble bee and took shots with a pirate. Some girl dressed as a cop had adderall that she'd stolen from her brother, and we crushed it up and did lines in the bathroom. By midnight, I was feeling pretty good. When I teetered into the living room I found Tristan and a few other kids passing around a joint on the couch. I came up and plopped down beside him.

"Dude. You'll never guess-"

A glimmer of light caught my eye and stopped me abruptly. Suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion.

There she was...The incredible blonde from my history class. Her purple corset sparkled in the multi-colored light as she danced in a crowd of costumed guys and girls to a remix of "Strobe" by Deadmau5. Her face was hidden behind a violet butterfly mask, but I knew it was her.

"Joey? You there?"

I had to make her mine. I had to.

"Helllooooo...Earth to Joey. You wanna hit this, man?"

"I gotta go."

I jumped up from the couch and made a beeline for the dance floor. Liquid courage mixed with revitalizing clarity from the adderall gave me the boost I needed.

"Ew, get off me."

But, before I could even get a word in, some dumbass jock in a cowboy getup came up behind her and wrapped his meat hooks around her tiny waist.

"Oh come on, babe, it's only me."

"Fuck off, Keith. I'm not interested." The blonde whirled around and pushed the guy away. Keith, apparently. Without thinking I stepped between them.

"You heard the lady. Fuck off."

"Huh?" The brute turned his attention to me and narrowed his eyes. I could practically taste the whiskey on his breath. "Nice mask, faggot. Why don't you mind your own fuckin' business," he said as he pushed me in the shoulder.

My eyes flitted over to the girl and then back to Keith.

"What are you, deaf and stupid? I said mind your business." Another push.

My fingers twitched. "Fuck you, asshole."

The drunken cowboy swung a right hook at me and I stepped out of it. Then I decked him in the gut.

Dumbass.

"Holy-"

He was doubled over now, clutching his stomach in agony. "You little-"

Before I could respond, Keith frantically reached out and grabbed a jack-o-lantern pail off a nearby table. Then he hurled into it.

"Oh, shit!" I cried out with lifted eyebrows as I took a step back. I heard several yelps as the people around me did the same, completely mortified.

"Yo! Total fuckin' party foul!" I heard Tristan's voice say as he pushed his way into the clearing. Keith was nearly unconscious, lying in a sloppy heap on the floor with the pail hugged close to his chest.

"What'd you do?!" Tristan cried as he turned to me.

"I didn't do shit! This guy's blacked."

"Goddammit, Joey." He then turned to one of his stoner friends and bent down to bring his arms under Keith's armpits and lift him off the floor. "Let's get him to the bathroom...Don't want him puking all over the living room."

Kids were booing and some were laughing. Douchebag, he deserved it.

I needed a cigarette. I turned and began to walk in the opposite direction when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Hey."

I turned around and felt my heart skip a beat. It was the Butterfly Girl.

"H-Hey."

She peered up at me through her mask, amethyst eyes gleaming like jewels. Her perfect lips curled into a soft smile. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Shit. Oh- I'm sorry- you shouldn'ta seen that..."

"Thank you."

Blink. Blink. "Huh?"

She playfully nudged me in the shoulder. "I said thank you, dork."

"Y-Yeah. Uh, no worries."

Stepping closer, she searched my eyes in hopes of recognizing who I was. I swear I coulda gotten high off her perfume alone. "Do I know you?"

"Does it matter?"

She looked amused. "You're not gonna bite me and turn me into a werewolf, are you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

The Butterfly Girl merely smirked. Taking my hand, she slowly spun herself around and began leading me back to the dance floor. Krewella's "Alive" came blaring through the speakers.

I lost any and all inhibitions at that point. I didn't think, I just moved. As we became enveloped in a sea of drunken dancers, she turned to face me and began moving in slow cobra-like ripples against my body. I brought my hands up to her hips and let my fingers lightly brush the skin between her corset and her skirt.

 _"All alone, just the beat inside my soul..."_

The world around me seemed insignificant now, almost non-existent as I focused on her and only her.

 _"Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold..."_

I matched her rhythm, complemented her movements. There wasn't much to it, but holy shit was it amazing.

 _"In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled..."_

Her face was closer now, so close that I could...

 _"I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive..."_

I went for it. As I leaned down to kiss her, she closed the space between us and our lips locked in a drunken kiss that tasted like lip gloss and vodka. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and run her fingers through my hair.

I can't remember how much time passed as we made out, but it wasn't long enough. Suddenly the house lights flickered on and off. "Piiiiiigs!" I heard someone out call out.

"Shit, we're gettin' rolled!"

"Cops are here!"

"Fuck," I muttered when I broke away.

She stepped back and frowned. "I gotta go."

"Wait-"

I grabbed her hand before she could run away. She looked back at me and bit her lip. "When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I dunno. Why?"

"I- I want to."

"Mai! Come on, let's go!" Some magenta-haired chick dressed as some freaky harpy-lookin' thing came up beside her and tugged at her other arm. "My curfew's almost up."

"I'm sorry," she said to me, beginning to break away. "I'll see you at school or something."

I leaned forward and gave her one last kiss. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

She smirked. "Dork. Of course we're friends."

I let go of her hand and watched her disappear into the crowd, our eyes staying locked onto each other's until she finally turned away. As I began looking in all directions for Tristan, something at my feet caught my eye. I bent down and scooped it up.

It was a white handkerchief. On the corner was an elegant monogram of the initials M.V.


End file.
